mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin O'Neal Davis/Gallery
Concept artwork Tails3.jpg|A very early artwork of Tails 800px-Classic_tails_orthographic_svg.png CollectionItem_127.png Miles-Tails-Prower-Character-Sketches.png|Compilation of early character sketches. Taken from live-stream of Sonic 25th Anniversary event held on June 2016 in Joypolis. CollectionItem_126.png|Concept art for the Japanese Sonic the Hedgehog 2 instruction manual Sonic2conceptgeneartions.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails2.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails 3dviews.jpg|''Sonic X-treme'' Tails download.jpg|''Sonic X-treme'' 3dtails.png|''Sonic X-treme'' CS_M_00.png|''Sonic Jam'' CS M 01.png|''Sonic Jam'' CS_M_02.png|''Sonic Jam'' CS_M_03.png|''Sonic Jam'' CS_M_04.png|''Sonic Jam'' SapsdTAILS.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' SaconCharacters Concept.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' HeroesConcept1.png|''Sonic Heroes'' sketch sonicheroes_tails_early.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower in an early conception of Sonic Heroes Sonicriders58slugdrones.png|Scrapped clothes in Sonic Riders 564px-Rivals2 Osness1.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Gimmickconcepts.jpg|Concept for recent gimmicks TailsGoodDay.png|Tails' head dangle concept YqLIah.jpg iuPsnh.jpg Artwork Games Sonic-the-hedgehog-2-2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Classic_tails.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tailsflying1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails 66.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails 16.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (US artwork) Tails8.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails 67.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails' Spin Jump.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails 24.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-I.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-V.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-VI.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-VII.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-VIII.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Miles-Tails-Prower-Art-X.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Sonic and Tails 5.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' The second is first.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Sonic and Tails 3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails and Sonic 6.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails-8-Bit.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) Tails 60.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) Tails 2.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Sonic-Chaos-Tails-I.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Sonic-Chaos-Tails-II.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Sonic-Chaos-Tails-III.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Sonic And Tails.gif|''Sonic Chaos'' Tails 4.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Tails 6.png|''Sonic Drift'' Sonic, Tails, Amy and Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic Drift'' Tails 61.png|''Tails and the Music Maker'' Tails 63.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' Tails 62.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld'' Tails 46.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Sonic and tails 1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Sonic and Tails 2.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Tails 68.png|''Sonic Drift 2'' Tails 50.png|''Tails' Skypatrol'' Tails 51.png|''Tails' Skypatrol'' Tails 49.png|''Tails' Skypatrol'' Tails-Skypatrol-Tails-IV.png|''Tails' Skypatrol'' Tails-Adventure-Tails-II.png|''Tails Adventure'' Tails Adventures Sea Fox v2.png|''Tails Adventure'' Tails 65.png|''Tails Adventure'' 406032-tailsadv2.png|''Tails Adventure'' Tails 7.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Tails pose 23.gif|''Sonic the Fighters'' Tails 52.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' Jam-credits graphic2.jpg|''Sonic Jam'' Jam-credits graphic3.jpg|''Sonic Jam'' Jam-credits graphic4.jpg|''Sonic Jam'' Jam-credits graphic5.jpg|''Sonic Jam'' Jam-credits graphic6.jpg|''Sonic Jam'' Tails 8.png|''Sonic R'' Tails 74.png|''Sonic R'' Tails in Sonic R.gif|''Sonic R'' Sonic and Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Robotnik.png|''Sonic R'' Sonic and Tails, Knuckles, Robotnik and Metal Sonic.png|''Sonic R'' Tails cross.PNG|''Sonic 3D'' (Japanese Version) Tails-11.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tails 10.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tails 12.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tails 9.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tails 27.png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tailsd.jpg|''Shenmue'' celtails.gif|''Sonic Shuffle'' Tails pose 10.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Tails 28.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Tails 14.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Sa2btailsw.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Sa2btailsa.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' xmas_tw.jpg|''Sonic Adventure 2'' (Christmas themed) Sonic-Advance-Tails-Artwork.png|''Sonic Advance'' Tails pose 40.png|''Sonic Mega Collection'' Advance2 tails-2-.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Tails 54.png|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Tails 44.png|''Sonic Battle'' TailsBattleSad.png|''Sonic Battle'' TailsBattleFight.png|''Sonic Battle'' Heroes CGTails2 32.png|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicTailsInHeroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' TailsFox.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Sonic - Speed Formation.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Sonic - Fly Formation.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Team Sonic - Power Formation.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Teamsonicusmanual.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Tails 29.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Sonic with Tails pose 4.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Tails The Fox.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Tails 53.png|''Sonic Riders'' Tails pose 44.jpg|''Sonic Riders'' Sonicriders tails02.png|''Sonic Riders'' Tails00.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Tails 35.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Tails0.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Tails pose 33.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Tails pose 30.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' ZeroGravityTailsTrick.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Miles 'Tails' Prower (SRZG).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (character select screen) Tails Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Tails chronicles.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Tails (Sonic Chronicles poster).png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Hffg.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' npc_tale_cry.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' npc_tale_spr.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' npc_tale_tak.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Tails 51.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Tails 33.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' ASR Tails.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Tails 81.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic Free Riders - Miles (Tails) Prower - 774 X 600.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Tails.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 1 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' sonic-free-riders-3.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CHEESECAKE !!!.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 3.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 4 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 5 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' sonic-free-riders-9.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' sonic-free-riders-5.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 6 Tails19950.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Tails 80.png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic-generations--modern-tails.png|''Sonic Generations'' Generations classictails1 small.png|''Sonic Generations'' Chara 02.png|''Sonic Generations'' Tt.png|''Sonic Generations'' sonic-generations--modern-tails---flight.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic-generations--retro-tails---flying.png|''Sonic Generations'' Tails-New.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' mario-and-sonic-2012-2 (1).png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Tails from S4E2 Clean PNG Format.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' Drawstring-tails-plushie.png|Xbox Avatar Doll Sonic Jump - Miles Tails Prower.png|''Sonic Jump'' Sonic Jump - Miles Tails Prower Story.png|''Sonic Jump'' Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Img character04.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' SRunners tails.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic-Runners-Tails-Art.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners (You're Defeated!).png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Miles Tails Prower.png|''Sonic Runners'' Tails Rio 2.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' The Mitchell Van Morgan Channel Chara tails.gif Sonicchannel_tails.png TailsPrower.png Tailschannel.png Tails Sonic Channel 2013.png Tails4.jpeg Icon Tails.png|20th Anniversary Icon Wallpaper 037 tails 03 pc.png Wallpaper 062 tails 04 pc.png 3. Miles 'Tails' Prower.png Tails May.png Sonic Channel - Miles Tails Prower 2013.png Wallpaper 124 tails 09 pc.png SamuraiFox.png Wallpaper 147 tails 11 pc.png Miscellaneous Gavin O'Neal Davis 2.png|Gavin likes a good pose for his fans.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin's biplane with the Nickelodeon banner part 2.png|Gavin's biplane with the Nickelodeon banner on it.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 1.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 3.png|Gavin prepares his energy sword and his trademark move The Gaviegan for a fight of his life.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 4.png|Gavin piloting his biplane as usual.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Gavin O'Neal Davis 5.png|Gavin's ready for his signature trademark The Gaviegan.|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Van Morgan's Game Boy Color styled sprites-Gavin.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis' 8-bit design|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Battle Main Characters-Gavin.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis' artwork desisn from Mitchell Battle|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Screenshots Tails- Sonic 2.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' TailsPuppet.PNG|''Sonic Live in Sydney'' Screenshot_-_02_02_2010_20.38.55.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic_the_hedgehog_3_image19.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic & Knuckles 923.JPG|''Sonic & Knuckles'' Gens_-_Genesis_Sonic_and_Knuckles_Sonic_1_16_03_2010_13.47.05.png|''Blue Sphere'' Tails_Sonic3.PNG|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Knuckles Chaotix Sonic.jpg|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Tails Adventure screenshot 7.jpg|''Tails Adventure'' Tails Adventure screenshot 8.jpg|''Tails Adventure'' Tails Adventure screenshot 9.jpg|''Tails Adventure'' Stage5 shot1.png|''Sonic the Fighters'' sonic-gems-collection_237347.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' Schamp046.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' LHB Gens - Genesis SONIC 3D FLICKIES ISLAND 01 07 2010 21.03.03.png|''Sonic 3D Blast'' Sonic Jam.png|''Sonic Jam'' R-finish line1.jpg|''Sonic R'' r-char_select-tails.jpg|''Sonic R'' r-gameplay3.jpg|''Sonic R'' sonicr_3.jpg|''Sonic R'' Sonic R - Tails (Ending Screen).png|''Sonic R'' Sonic R - Ending Screen.png|''Sonic R'' Tails (Sonic Adventure Character Select).png|''Sonic Adventure'' Tails (Sonic Shuffle Opening).png|''Sonic Shuffle'' SonicShuffleallcharacters.jpg|''Sonic Shuffle'' SonicTailsShuffle.jpg|''Sonic Shuffle'' Hallowtheme_Tails.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Xmastheme_Tails.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Xmastheme.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Sonic2app 2016-07-28 13-06-17-524.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Prisonlane.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Tails start up SADX.PNG|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' SADXDC_8.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' okay.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' SonicDX_E3_Screen_1111.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' Tails pilot (Sonic Adventure DX).jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' sonicdxpc_2.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' tails-with-emerald.jpg|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' SonicHeroes010.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' EggEmperor.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonicheroes6.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' MilesPrower.png|''Sonic Heroes'' KMPlayer 2016-07-12 23-14-39-288.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Result Screen - Seaside Hill - Team Sonic.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic-heroes-2.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic-heroes-homing-attack1.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic and Tails seeing the Earth split apart.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Tails and Cream (Sonic Advance 3).jpg|''Sonic Advance 3'' Sonic Advance 3 Ending.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Tails in Wave Ocean.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Tails on the beach.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Tails throwing an item box.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) sega-superstars-tennis-20080227034612507-000.jpg|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Tails (Sonic Chronicles (The Dark Brotherhood) Trailer).png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Opening - Screenshot 18.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Mario, Sonic & cia..jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' 1tailsracer.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Tails and Wave (Sonic Free Riders Opening).png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Ss11hu.jpg|''Sonic Free Riders'' Abccd.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' Tails (Sonic Colors Opening).png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic, Tails and Yacker (Sonic Colors Opening).png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic and Tails in Generations.PNG|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations - Character Bio - Classic Tails.png|''Sonic Generations'' Tailsprofile SG.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Tails1.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Tails5.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Tails6.png|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic Generations Tails Statue.png|''Sonic Generations'' MASATLOG 6.PNG|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Tails robot costume Sonic Lost World.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SR-8.jpg|''Sonic Runners'' Sprites and character models Mitchell Van Morgan's Game Boy Color styled sprites-Gavin.png|Gavin O'Neal Davis' 8-bit design|link=www.nick.com/mitchell Tails run.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails_crouch.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Tails-Icon-Sonic-Chaos.png|''Sonic Chaos'' Tails_lookup3.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails fly3.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails_swim.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails_lift.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails Sprite.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Tails continue s3.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic-Drift-Tails.png|''Sonic Drift'' Tails-Icon-Sonic-Triple-Trouble.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' Sonic and Tails in Chaotix.gif|''Knuckles' Chaotix'' Tails pose 47.gif|''Sonic the Fighters'' SonicAdventure DCTails.png|''Sonic Adventure'' 210px-Tails_(Sonic_Shuffle).JPG.jpeg|''Sonic Shuffle'' I77093195 79280 6.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Tails a 2.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Anothertailssprite4mysig.gif|''Sonic Advance'' I76832754_80374_6.gif|''Sonic Advance'' I76856201_97932_6.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Tailss.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Tails finalsmash.gif|''Sonic Advance'' Tails-Icon-Sonic-Advance.png|''Sonic Advance'' Tailsbye.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Tailssleep.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' 39.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' At.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Tails-Icon-Sonic-Advance-2.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' SonicAdventure DXTails.png|''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' 0is0.gif|''Sonic Battle'' TailsSonicBattleSprite.gif|''Sonic Battle'' 0dosent.gif|''Sonic Battle'' SonicTailsBros.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' I77052255_346_6.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' Tailsypiko.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' ThTails_SitLook.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' 000tails.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' Tails_Rush.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit2.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit3.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit5.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit4.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tailskit6.png|''Sonic Rush'' Tails icon (Sonic Rush Adventure).png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower model.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower 2.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower 3.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower 4.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower 5.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Rivals 2 - Miles Tails Prower Mimic Ghost.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 1).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 2).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 3).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 4).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 5).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 6).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 7).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails 8).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic Unleashed (Tails profile icon).png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Tailsicon.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Tails (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing DS).png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Sonic Colors (Tails profile icon).png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors5.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors6.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors7.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors8.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors9.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors10.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors11.png|''Sonic Colors'' TailsSonicColors12.png|''Sonic Colors'' Tails (Sonic Colors World Map 1).png|''Sonic Colors'' Tails (Sonic Colors World Map 2).png|''Sonic Colors'' Tails (Sonic Colors World Map 3).png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Generations (Tails profile icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Tails (Sonic Generations button).png|''Sonic Generations'' Tails (Sonic Generations icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Classic Tails (Sonic Generations icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Classic Tails Bio.png|''Sonic Generations'' Tails Bios.png|''Sonic Generations'' ctailsstatue.png|''Sonic Generations'' Statue Room tailsstatue.png|''Sonic Generations'' Statue Room PPM9t.png|Model for Sonic Generations 2618.png|''Sonic Generations'' Tailssprite.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' Playertails.png|Sprite Sheet From ''Sonic Jump'' (2012) Tails (Ghost) (Mario & Sonic series).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Tails Sonic Adventure.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Tailsrunner.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Christmas Tails Model.png|''Sonic Runners'' Miscellaneous Sonic Shuffle - Tails - Win.png|''Sonic Shuffle'' Sonic Shuffle - Tails - Lose.png|''Sonic Shuffle'' opt_theme_on_tl.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' opt_theme_off_tl.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Sonic Adventure 2 Synopsis - Tails.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' themebg_tails.png|''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' Shadow the Hedgehog - Hero Mission - Tails.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Tails (Sonic Riders - Race icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' Tails (Sonic Riders - Shop icon).png|''Sonic Riders'' Party Mode - Tails.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Tails icon (Mario & Sonic 2008).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Tails icon 2 (Mario & Sonic 2008).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' MyS emblem Tails.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Tailsclancy.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Ace Pilot Outfit Handsomegoodlooking.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Captain Outfit Taisltrend2013.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Tiger Outfit Tailszebra.png|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Zebra Outfit Tails (Game Data Select) (Sonic Riders (Zero Gravity)).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Tails flag.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic littlebigplanet.jpg|''LittleBigPlanet'' Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2_15_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2_(8-bit)_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_&_Tails_-_12_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Drift_-_03_Tails_&_MTP-01_Whirlwind.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_the_Hedgehog_3_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_&_knuckles_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Triple_Trouble_11_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Drift_2_05_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Tails'_Skypatrol_15_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Tails_Adventures_10_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_R_-_08_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Adventure_12_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Adventure_2_-_14_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_-_13_Tails_Miles_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_2_-_14_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Battle_09_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Heroes_15_Team_Sonic.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_3_13_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Shadow_the_Hedgehog_-_15_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Rush_13_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006)_18_Miles_(Tails)_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Rush_Adventure_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_16_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Unleashed_-_07_Miles_Tails_Prower.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Colors_14_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Free_Riders_15_Tails.png|Sonic Tweet SGClassicTailsCollision.gif|Unused animation for Sonic Generations Miles "Tails" Prower Online Card.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' Tails Card YRmyI - Imgur.jpg|''Sonic Jump'' (2012) Tails map icon (Mario & Sonic 2014).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Tails (Ghost) map icon (Mario & Sonic 2014).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic Runners Tails Icon.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners Christmas Tails Icon.png|''Sonic Runners'' Tails icon (Mario & Sonic 2016).png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Mario Sonic Rio Tails Flag.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Tails_Miiverse.png|Tails' Miiverse stamp from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games TailsMii.png|Tails' Mii costume from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Image galleries